Sacrifice
by DarkLadyRevan41
Summary: Rinna and RJ run a small pizzeria known as Jungle Karma Pizza in Ocean Bluff. When three Pai Zhua students drop into their relatively peaceful life with news that Dai Shi has returned, will the world fall into chaos or will the Order of the Claw prevail? RJ/OC Casey/Lily Dominic/Fran


**Here's that new story I was talking about in my recent one-shot, Struck By the Moonlight. By the way, if you haven't read that yet, I suggest you should because it falls in this universe. This is not your normal Power Rangers: Jungle Fury rewrite, I will be doing major changes to the fighting style and making this more for teens and adults than children. There will be romance, drama, and character death! But this fic will not surpass the Teen rating. I will keep the personalities of the characters as close to the TV show as I can so if you see any major fluctuations let me know by a review or PM. Enjoy! **

**Without further ado, Sacrifice!**

**I do not own Power Rangers: Jungle Fury or any of it's characters. I just own Rinna.**

* * *

It was a normal day at Jungle Karma Pizza. RJ was tossing pizza dough in the kitchen and running the pizzeria with the help of his long-time friend Rinna Faye; who runs the front of the house. Rinna burst into the kitchen with her tray under her arm and pencil and paper in hand. RJ looked up at her as she rattled off orders, "I need three Gorilla Thrillaz, and one Pineapple Express." RJ took in her disheveled appearance as she ran a hand through her black hair, making the white highlights gleam when the low light hit them. Her yellow eyes vanished from view as she shut them and sighed. "Quite the lunch rush today. We haven't been this busy for a while." Her sleeve slid down to reveal her Master Stripes, but they were quickly hidden again when she lowered her arm back to her side.

RJ walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "You don't look so good Ri." He guided her to a chair, "Why don't you sit down and take a break? I can take it from here."

Rinna looked up at him, "You sure?"

RJ nodded, "Yeah I got it."

She smiled, "Thanks RJ." She took off her apron and went upstairs to rest in the loft.

RJ sighed and looked after her, worried. He knew that she was having a hard time sleeping, due to her restless animal spirit, the black wolf. Her screams usually woke him up at night but he doesn't dare tell her that. RJ wished he could do something for her but he didn't have a solution as of yet. RJ donned the orange apron over his cooking clothes and was about to walk out the door when he spied three students lingering in the doorway of their restaurant. He wondered why three Pai Zhua students were here, in truth, he didn't want to find out. But before he could make up his mind the oven exploded with his latest experiment. He stumbled out the door covered in flour and dough. He peeled the dough off of his face and remarked to no one in particular, "Whoa…tense." He mused, "So much for my Mt. Kilimanjaro pizza experiment…" He turned to the students, "New customers! Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza, I'm RJ."

The ringleader of the trio interrupted him, "No, no we're not customers we're-"

The blonde girl interrupted him, "We're looking for," she looked behind her and then turned back to them, whispering, "Our Master."

RJ smiled, waving his hands in theatrical manner, "Aren't we all?"

The ringleader spoke again, "I say we go." He turned to leave but only got as far as the door before his other two companions decided otherwise.

The other male said, "I'm hungry."

The girl replied, "Me too."

The ringleader sighed and made his way to a table with his friends. RJ took their orders and decided to go check on Rinna after making their pizzas. He went up to the loft and called out her name a couple of times. She eventually called back, "In here."

RJ found Rinna meditating in her room. He asked, "Feeling any better?"

She sighed, "I'm getting there. I'm sorry RJ; I wish I didn't have to stop like this all the time. I get so drained all the time. I should be downstairs helping you, not up here meditating."

RJ frowned and sat on her bed across from her, "What's really wrong Ri? You've been like this for almost a year now. You think you are hiding this well, but I know better."

She sighed and looked at her feet, "It's my animal spirit. It's been giving me trouble. I can't control it after the sun goes down. You remember that trip I took last year?" He nodded. "Well, in my travels I came across an ancient ruin. Being the fearless wolf I am, I ventured inside."

RJ frowned, "What was in there?"

Rinna looked up at RJ again as she continued her story, "There was ancient writing on the wall, like in the Forbidden Room back at Pai Zhua. The further I ventured the colder it got, but I pushed on. There was a box much like the one Dai Shi was imprisoned in the main antechamber of the ruin. But this box had been broken from a cave in from what looked like years before. Suddenly there was a wind that blew out my torch and I was lost in the inky blackness of the cave when I heard a voice on the wind. It called me to it, leading me further into the depths of the ruins. Finally, I hit a dead end. The voice was now louder than ever before…calling to me…telling me to release my animal spirit. I, of course, refused. The voice roared and the entity revealed itself, it was a Direwolf. We fought for a while, and I held my own against it. Until it grabbed my chest with its black fire, and I instantly felt searing pain. It felt like he was separating me from my animal spirit, I howled in fury and managed to free myself from it. But I collapsed soon after from the excruciating pain and I woke up in Ocean Bluff. I don't know what happened to me other than the physical changes, my hair color, and eye color. Ever since then my animal spirit tries to get loose and I can't control it. I can't sleep for fear of it coming out in my dreams and hurting someone."

RJ was shocked. He knew that she had changed when she came back from her trip, but he had no idea that it was this serious. He took one of her hands, "Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head, "I don't think there is anything you can do RJ. Unless you can help me drive out whatever evil is implanted inside me, there's nothing you can do. It's a nice thought though." She smiled and patted his hand. "Now come on. I feel better and you probably are burning the pizzas worrying about me."

He sat up quickly, remembering the pizzas he had in the oven, he ran for the oven with Rinna trailing behind him at a slower pace. RJ scrambled to put out the fire while Rinna chuckled and walked out the door to resume working. Rinna walked up to the table with the three Pai Zhua students who had just finished their pizza. RJ came up behind her, "So? How was the pizza?" he asked in his usual animated way.

Their leader spoke, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, it was amazing." He sighed.

RJ smiled, obviously pleased with himself, "Ahhh…"

Before RJ could say anything else he was interrupted again, "But that's not why we came here." He frowned. Rinna crossed her arms and looked at RJ in question.

RJ started, hesitantly, looking at Rinna as if to judge her reaction, "Right. You're looking for your master." Rinna raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything more on the subject, RJ continued as an idea sprang to life in his mind, "If you're supposed to meet him here, then why don't you wait? You can work here until he shows up!" The other members of the trio got excited and started to talk amongst themselves, but the leader was not.

"Work here?" he protested, "No. We don't work for anyone. Right guys?"

Clearly, Rinna had enough of this guy, her eyes flashed and she snarled under her breath, walking back to the counter. RJ put his hands up in surrender as he followed her back to the serving counter, "Ok…"

The girl seemed to also have enough of her friend's rude behavior. She leaned forward and looked him straight in the eyes. "Look Theo! We're in the real world now. There are things to get, things to have! We need money to do that! Now, I am not going to spend another day in these pajamas!"

Theo sighed, "Ok, fine." He turned to the two owners behind the counter, "I'll be a manager or something reasonable. But only until our master arrives, not a day more."

RJ was about to reply, but he was interrupted by screams coming from outside. The girl turned to look and leapt from her chair, "Come on! We've got to check it out!"

The junior member of the team lingered at the table, "Uhh…well, maybe I should just stay here until I get my bearings."

Theo came up behind him and pulled him out of the chair, "Hey! If you're going to be a part of this team, now's the time."

The three leapt out the door as RJ and Rinna watched them leave. Rinna elbowed RJ, "Masters huh?"

He laughed, "Apparently. I would have thought that we would have been the last masters on the list to find. How did the other masters find us? We've been hiding for years."

She shrugged, "Maybe something went wrong. I sense something is out of balance, and it's not good." She hefted a pizza over her head and walked into the serving area, leaving RJ to his thoughts.

RJ wondered, what was so bad that the other masters had to send trainees to them? He would have mused some more on the topic but he was interrupted by Rinna bursting into the kitchen.

She spoke urgently, "Come on. They're in trouble." RJ threw down his towel and ran after Rinna into the streets of Ocean Bluff. They ran over to the three students who had fought valiantly, but ultimately were overpowered by the Renchi. RJ and Rinna stood firm between the advancing Mantor and the students. Rinna crouched low and let out a low growl as RJ threw a purple energy wave toward the beast, knocking it back. He remarked, "Whoa…step back." Mantor only growled in response. RJ nodded at Rinna, and she prepared herself as RJ spoke to the students, "I think it's time for your first lesson; you can't judge a book by its cover." The Pai Zhua masters' sleeves slid down to reveal their master stripes. The students gasped in awe. Rinna and RJ let out a combined burst of energy black and purple, sending Mantor flying back for miles.

The junior member, Casey, got up quickly and said excitedly, "You're them! You're our masters!" They bowed to RJ and Rinna.

Rinna looked bewildered and RJ held his hands out to stop them from bowing, "Ahh…just call me RJ." He motioned to his female friend, "This is Rinna." She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Theo frowned, "We weren't expecting to have two masters. Master Mao only told us one."

RJ explained, "Not many of the masters know that Rinna and I often work as a team. We're even surprised that the masters even remembered that we existed. So maybe Master Mao only knew about me and not Rinna. Think of it as a bonus, two masters for the price of one." He smiled.

Rinna punched him in the shoulder, "Oh so I'm an accessory now huh?" She smirked, "Come on, Fran's probably burning the place down."

The students and their new masters walked back to JKP and walked into a scene of chaos. Fran was standing in the middle of the room covered in pizza. Rinna quickly made it over to her and helped her clean off the food scraps. Fran spoke, "Where were you guys? The door was open and people were waiting and I ended up taking orders and making pizzas and stuff and I took money and put it in the register and I cleaned and I took out the…"

RJ interrupted her, "Remember to breathe Fran."

She sighed, "Yeah."

RJ introduced them, "Fran, this is Theo, Lily and Casey. Fran is our best customer, she's here every day."

Rinna had finished cleaning up Fran as she started to ramble again as she gathered her things from the counter, "Oh-but, it's not like I have nothing better to do…I do-it's just, I love pizza and all the toppings and the smell and the taste and I like spaghetti and the sauce and the meatballs and I love the-.."

Rinna laughed, gripping Fran's arms, "Breathe Fran. We'll see you tomorrow."

Fran nodded, "Yeah, bye."

RJ sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright. Follow me." He did an about-face and led them through the doors and up to the loft.

Theo was the first to make it up after RJ and Rinna, "Look at the size of this place!" he said in astonishment.

Casey jumped right in and picked up a basketball to shoot hoops, "Wow! This place is great!"

Lily walked over to the radio and turned up the music, "Check it out!" She started swaying and dancing to the music. RJ heard Rinna chuckle at the three students' antics.

RJ smiled as Theo chimed in, "It's nice, but needs cleaning." He wiped the dust off of the TV surface with his finger.

RJ walked down the steps and into the lower gym, "Thanks for volunteering Theo."

Rinna smirked, "At least with Theo cleaning the loft will be clean more often than not." She walked up behind RJ and elbowed him. RJ let out a grunt of protest while their students laughed. She walked out into the middle of the training floor, "Well, we might as well start training now since we have so little time to waste. Dai Shi won't wait forever."

RJ nodded, "Well my wondrous companion, where should we start?"

Rinna dropped into a battle stance, her golden eyes narrowing in concentration, "I think we should see what they're made of first." The three barely had any time to defend themselves before Rinna came charging straight toward them, letting out a battle cry. RJ stood back and watched the fight from his chair, while Rinna easily batted off her attackers and counter-attacked with ease. Rinna grunted when Lily managed to tackle her from behind, sending the wolf master to the ground. She glared at RJ in frustration, "Are you going to join the fun _dear_?" Calling each other names was a common practice between the masters, who had been friends since they were children. Rinna was the ringleader, always getting into trouble and RJ would always get her out of it. It was an endless cycle between the two. The two had done everything together, defying their parents and gaining their own animal spirits that differ from their parent's wishes. RJ's dad was the Shark Master, Master Finn, and Rinna's mother was the Fox Master, Master Faye. After gaining their Masterhood together, RJ and Rinna often had disagreements with their parents resulting in the two wolf masters going into hiding. They had started Jungle Karma Pizza and lived there for almost seven years now, since graduating to master status at nineteen. RJ would stay and run the pizza joint and Rinna, the more adventurous spirit, would occasionally go on trips around the world but she would always return to the pizzeria eventually. The two masters had grown close over their years spent together; some may even call them as close as brother and sister, but others may speculate that they were more than that.

RJ smirked, pulling out a bag of potato chips and poured them into a bowl; leaning back into his chair, "Hmm…you seem to be doing quite well yourself _dear_."

Rinna rolled her eyes and she glowed black as she threw the three students off of her, she let out a growl as she deflected blows from Theo and Casey. Her feral side was slowly coming out as she fought harder and harder. Rinna let loose an animalistic snarl as she pounced on Lily, who had attempted to charge her from behind. Lily watched in horror as Rinna's pupils thinned and her teeth elongated, revealing fangs. Casey gasped in surprise, "Whoa! She's…"

RJ quickly intervened, grabbing Rinna off of Lily and holding her in a strong grip so she could calm down safely. Rinna immediately recognized the other wolf spirit and her animal spirit receded. She slumped against RJ in exhaustion, RJ held her upright, trying to keep her steady, "Easy Ri…calm down."

She blinked rapidly to regain her bearings, "I…I'm sorry Lily, I don't know what came over me." Well, that was a lie; Rinna knew exactly what had happened. Lily had backed Rinna into a corner and her wolf spirit lashed out in retaliation. She stood, her voice shaky, "I…I'm going to go lay down for a while." Rinna retreated to her room quickly.

RJ heard her door close and the three students turned to look at him for answers. In truth, he had none.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
